


Tumbled

by alkahestic



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Golden OT3, Implied/Referenced Incest, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Post-Series, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, mild voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:50:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6386227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alkahestic/pseuds/alkahestic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Society balks at brothers as close as her boys are, balks at a woman working with metal and wiring and blood and flesh, balks at the idea that someone could love two people at once. She’s not worried, though. The worries of what society thinks have been chased away by passion and love and the adoration whispered to her by both brothers.  If anything, it seems like the most natural thing in the world.</i>
</p>
<p>(or: winry watches an intimate moment between the two boys whom she loves more than anything. written with the assumption that both boys gave her some kind of nerdy, alchemy-related marriage proposal...)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumbled

**Author's Note:**

> there’s not enough ed/win/al so i wrote some oops.

She finds them outside, sparring as is typical for her boys on bright summer days when the sun is high and the smell of wheat is in the country air. In the process of wiping machine oil on her apron, she pauses to watch them, and no matter how many years it’s been, she’s still torn between fascination and exasperation. It’s a bit like a dance and she knows Ed would tease her for the romantic notion. But it is and both boys move so gracefully, despite how rough and violent the mock-fight is. Holding back is not a concept known by the Elrics and it’s something she understands well enough given how little remaining family they have between the three of them. None of them hold back in life or love. And perhaps that’s why they’ve created this odd and funny little family of their own, complete with two inseparable siblings who never do anything without the other.

At first, she thought it would be weird. Society tends to balk at things like this, she thinks as she watches a leg of gleaming steel (the leg _she_ made, Ed’s leg which is also _her_ leg) clash against two strong arms of flesh that had also been steel not so long ago. Society balks at brothers as close as her boys are, balks at a woman working with metal and wiring and blood and flesh, balks at the idea that someone could love two people at once. She’s not worried, though. The worries of what society thinks have been chased away by passion and love and the adoration whispered to her by both brothers as they fought over who would give her the most pleasure. She doesn’t find it weird anymore either. If anything, it seems like the most natural thing in the world.

They’re laughing now, her boys, rolling around on the grass as they tug at each other with shouts and taunts. She can’t make out the words, but Ed must’ve said something stupid and then Al must’ve teased him, given the look on the elder’s face. Sighing and leaning against the balcony railing, she cups a chin in her palm and watches as Ed begins playing dirty. It usually starts like this, with Ed taking advantage of the parts of his brother’s body that he (and now she) knows are extra sensitive. When Al gasps and shudders against him, leaning into the press of lips against sweat-slick skin or arches into his brother’s touch, Ed always pushes things further. Not long after that, they usually come running for her to join them. In this moment, they seem to be a bit lost in each other.

She can’t help but watch. After all, both Elric boys are handsome devils, each with their own gorgeous attributes (a thought she has with heat forming in her cheeks). Al’s features are a bit softer, a bit more like their mother’s, but he’s got inches that Ed will never have. In height and in length, she thinks, raising a hand to her mouth to prevent herself from giggling. But soon her thoughts turn to Ed and she doesn’t have to fantasize much about him. Or Al either. However, there’s one thing Ed has that Al never will and it’s something she’s proud to say is something that also belongs to her. As brothers, Ed and Al share parts of their lives that she’ll never be a part of. But she also shares something with Ed and Al individually and in Ed’s case, it’s the leg he’s currently got wedged between the two of Al’s.

Suffice it to say, there’s an appeal in being a third party to the intimate moment shared between Ed and Al. Biting into her lower lip, she holds a breath as Ed’s tongue drags along Al’s neck, running over his little brother’s adam’s apple and up towards the juncture with his jaw. Her grip on the railing tightens as Al croons his brother’s name. It’s arousing and breath-taking, and amazing to watch them, and she considers lingering just a bit longer in silence.

Eventually, as the brothers become even more entangled, she can’t help but want to cut in. Between her own thighs, she can feel the first signs of her arousal from just watching the two, and being as impatient as Ed can be, she doesn’t want to wait. Loudly, she clears her throat and both boys stop what they’re doing to crane their heads and find the source of the interruption. Twin pairs of golden eyes blink at her, paired with twin, flushed faces. Then, slowly, both boys break into twin smirks and she knows there’s a smirk on her own lips.

Without a word, she reaches back to untie her apron. It falls from her body and she turns away from the balcony to head inside. They’ll know where to find her when they rush in. By the time they do, she’ll already be naked and waiting. Down on the grassy lawn below, Ed and Al glance at each other, both grinning a bit stupidly as they don’t have to ask to know that they’re thinking the same thing.

“Last one to the bedroom has to watch.”

“Hey, wait… Brother! No fair! Last time _you_ made _me_ wait!”

Inside, she’s stretched out on their bed with her fingers trailing down her bare belly, smiling to herself as she hears their shouts. Maybe she’ll make them both watch this time. And leave them wanting until they beg to be the first one to make her come . After all, it wouldn’t take much. They’re _her_ boys and they know it.


End file.
